


Når verden blir usynlig

by Inkognitoforfatterne



Series: Ikke helt vanilje [2]
Category: SKAM (Norway)
Genre: Blindfolds, Ikke helt vanilje, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Porn with Feelings, Skandi Smut
Language: Norsk
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-20
Updated: 2019-04-20
Packaged: 2020-01-20 21:26:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18533464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inkognitoforfatterne/pseuds/Inkognitoforfatterne
Summary: Inspirasjon til den gangen Isak og Even hadde sex på hytta til tante og onkel er hentet fra Reformatering av imminentinertia, som finnes her:https://archiveofourown.org/works/13438029/chapters/30798195Den anbefales!Den gangen på balkongen vet jeg at jeg har lest et sted, men finner ikke igjen til riktig fic. Hvis noen vet hvilken jeg tenker på så skrik ut.





	Når verden blir usynlig

Even har ikke klart å stoppe å tenke på det. Det har kvernet i hodet hans nonstop de siste ukene. Det at Isak overlot kontrollen til ham, lot ham være sjefen, binde Isak fast, bestemme. Han har mistet tellingen på antall bonere han har måtte tvinge ned, bruke all viljestyrke som eksisterer. I forelesninger, da de var på middag hjemme hos mamma og pappa sist helg og Isak sendte det blikket over bordet, eller på jobb. Takk og lov for at jobbuniformen er forkle rundt livet når han lager kaffe til halve Oslo, hvis ikke ville han skremt vekk hele kundegrunnlaget ved å være den creepy baristaen.

Men det som aller mest har fått boneren til å poppe i tide og utide er tanken på det som skjedde da de var ferdige, da de lå der, ben flettet i hverandre, Isak svett og varm ved siden av ham. Da Isak tok det ene silkeskjerfet og la det over øynene til Even, strammet det nok til at verden ble usynlig et lite øyeblikk.

De har ikke gjort noe sånt, han har ikke villet det og Isak har ikke presset. Første gang de gjorde motsatt var det Isak som tok initiativet, overbeviste Even om at dette var noe han virkelig ønsket. Hadde tenkt godt igjennom. La frem argumentasjonen på en analytisk måte, debatterte frem viljen sin. 

Even har hele tiden vært mer enn nok fornøyd med sånn de har det til vanlig. Vanilje, med et lite hint av krydder. Som den gangen på hytta til tante og onkel, hvor Isak plutselig ville gjøre det ute. Eller i fjor sommer, da det var så varmt og de begynte ute på verandaen før de fortsatte festen inne, men med døren åpen, sånn at hvem som helst kunne høre dem. 

Dette har vært krydder nok for Even, men han har heller ikke mislikt det når Isak har villet eksperimentere, leke litt, tøye grensene litt lenger enn før. Evens bekymringer om at det vil påvirke styrkebalansen i forholdet deres har blitt gjort fullstendig til skamme og det er bare flaks at Isak ikke har sagt "hva var det jeg sa?" enda. 

Silkeskjerfene de kjøpte på loppis var et skritt videre i eksperimenteringen deres, og han er mann nok til å innrømme at han var minst like keen som Isak på å komme seg hjem i en vanvittig fart, planen om kjøkkenstoler tapte en fånyttes kamp mot to kåte gutter. 

Likevel, forskjellen på å tenke tanken og å faktisk gjøre noe med det, det er som å hoppe fra tremeteren og tro man er klar til å hoppe i fallskjerm. Er han klar til å gi opp kontrollen? La Isak ta hele føringen, uten å engang kunne se og følge med på hva som skjer? Vil han egentlig dette? Tør han det?

Men etter et lørdagsskift på Kaffebrenneriet, hvor tankene har kretset mer rundt Isak enn på kaffen som skal lages, bommet på drøssevis med bestillinger og fått kjeft av sjefen to ganger så må han bare gjøre noe. Hoppe i det, late som om han fortsatt står på tremeteren mens han egentlig sitter inne i flyet, døren vidt på gap. 

Nervøsiteten sitter som en seig klump i magen. Tanker på hva som kan skje, hva Isak kan komme til å finne på formerer seg verre enn kåte kaniner. Men er bestemmelsen tatt, nå er det ingen vei tilbake. 

Alt er klart når Isak endelig kommer hjem fra jobb to timer senere. Even sitter i senga deres, fingrene leker lett med det ene skjerfet. Det tok litt tid å finne, Isak hadde gjemt dem godt, nesten halle kommodeskuffene var endevendt for han endelig fant dem i nederste skuff, bak alle hettejakkene deres. 

"Jeg har tenkt litt…" Han stopper opp. Han må være ærlig om dette skal fungere. "Eller, jeg har tenkt mye på dette. Jeg har lyst til å prøve dette." Blikket går ned til skjerfet og opp igjen til Isak. Hjerter hamrer i brystet, og han klarer nesten ikke å puste mens ordene ramler ut. "Jeg vil prøve dette, med deg. Foran øyene, mener jeg."

Isak setter seg ned ved siden av ham i senga. "Du er helt sikker på at du vil dette?" Han ser på Even med det granskende blikket han får når han vil være helt sikker på noe, fingrene leker lett med skjerfet som fortsatt ligger løst mellom hendene til Even.

Even trekker pusten dypt, leter etter i magen om det er et hint av tvil der. Det er det ikke. "Ja." Svaret er nok til at Isak tror på ham, gir ham et kort nikk, såvidt Even kan se det. 

"Ok." 

Isak kysser han hardt. Et sånt kyss han vet tenner Even raskere enn en nyttårsrakett. Plutselig reiser han seg. "Ta av deg klærne, jeg skal bare gå og ordne noe. Jeg vil at du er naken og klar på senga når jeg kommer tilbake." Stemmen er overraskende autoritær, dette er en side av Isak Even ikke har sett før og som er uventet sexy. 

Isak går ut av rommet, Even hører døren til badet går opp og igjen, og han skynder seg med å få av seg klærne, legger de i en uorganisert haug i ene stolen. Fra badet høres lyden av dusjen, og han er takknemlig for at han var smart nok til å gjøre dusje selv med en gang han kom hjem fra jobb. 

Han blir stående litt usikker ved senga. Mente Isak at han skulle legge seg ned, eller skal han sitte? Silkeskjerfet ligger i en haug ved foten av senga og han synker ned ved fotenden, plukker opp skjerfet og blir sittende og fikle med det. Han forstår ikke hvorfor han er så nervøs, det er ikke det at Isak ikke har hatt kontrollen tidligere, de har delt villig på det ansvaret. Men det her føles som noe annet, som noe større. 

Han hører vannet i dusjen bli skrudd av og døren bli åpnet. Bildene av en naken Isak som tørker seg med det røde håndkleet som henger fremme gjør ting med ham, får blodet til å trekke sørover. Even håper Isak ikke tørker seg helt, nydusjet Isak er noe av det mest sexy han vet om, dråper som sakte tørker på myk hud. 

Isak stiller seg foran ham og tar skjerfet ut av hendene hans. Bretter det dobbelt. Setter seg på kne foran Even og legger skjerfet vart foran øynene hans, før han strammer det til og knytter det hardt. Drar litt i det for å sjekke at det ikke er for løst. 

"Går det greit?" 

Even beveger på hodet, tester hvordan det kjennes å ha det på. Det er stramt, men det er ikke for stramt. Skjerfet er ikke tykt nok til å ta bort alt lyset fra rommet, så hvis han åpner øynene kan han se et rødskjær. Den røde fargen minner ham om fargen huden til Isak er når han er tent, og Even føler på et snev av takknemlighet for at de valgte de røde skjerfene. 

"Det går fint," svarer han når han innser at Isak har ventet på et svar litt for lenge. 

"Du bestemmer her, det er du som har kontrollen." Isak lar hånden hvile på ryggen, stryker lett opp og ned. "Hvis du ikke vil gjøre det, så sier du fra og vi gir oss. Ok?"

"Jeg vet." Even kjefter ordløst på seg over at stemmen skjelver. 

"Legg deg ned på senga og slapp av, jeg er straks tilbake."

Isak forsvinner igjen, Even kan høre lyden av bare føtter mot gulvet, lyden av skritt blir svakere og han gjetter på at Isak har gått inn på badet eller ut på kjøkkenet. Hva skal Isak der? Hente noe? Det kan ikke være glidemiddelet, det ligger i nattbordskuffen ved siden av sengen. 

Følelsen av å være sårbar er sterk og han liker det ikke. Liker ikke følelsen av å miste kontroll, av å ikke vite hva som skjer. Hjertet begynner å banke hardt i brystet og han har mest lyst til å rive av skjerfet. Det var det her han var redd for da han bestemte seg for å prøve. Pusten begynner å gå litt for raskt, og han stresset som er i kroppen ikke er bare det gode stresset. 

Han prøver å flytte fokuset på Isak, på grensene de har blitt enige om, på ordet de ble enige om da rollene var motsatt. Grønt. Samme farge som øynene til Isak. Han trekker pusten dypt, han skal klare dette, han skal like dette. Han skal iallfall gi det noen få minutter til. 

Endelig høres den velkjente lyden av Isak som kommer tilbake, så en bevegelse i madrassen før hånden til Isak er på kinnet hans, tommelen stryker lett frem og tilbake over kinnbenet. "Shhhh, jeg er her, baby."

Og det er alt som skal til for å roe ham ned. "Slapp av, jeg skal ikke gjøre noe du ikke vil, ok?"

Han nikker, tror ikke stemmen vil bære om han prøver å snakke nå. 

"Jeg har bare en regel, ok? Du har lov til å ta på meg, men du har ikke lov til å ta på deg selv, ok? Klarer du det?"

Even svelger tungt, nikker nok en gang.

"Du må bruke ordene dine. Klarer du å gjøre som jeg sier?" Stemmen til Isak er myk, men bestemt. 

"Ja." Han kremter, prøver å få bort rusket som sitter i stemmebåndene. "Jeg har lov å ta på deg, men ikke meg."

Madrassen beveger seg igjen, gir et hint av at Isak flytter på seg. Even ligger helt rolig. Prøver å forestille seg hva Isak tenker, hva han vil. 

Alle sansene forsterkes når synet tas bort. Lydene fra gata utenfor høres bedre, summingen fra kjøleskapet. Pusten til Isak. 

Og så plutselig er alle berøringene borte, og Even prøver å bruke alle sansene for å danne seg et bilde av hva som skjer nå. Det eneste han hører er Isaks pust, måten senga beveger seg når han flytter på seg. Og så, et forsiktig kyss nederst på benet, lepper som forsiktig, nesten umerkelig berører den tynne huden. Skjeggstubbene til Isak kjennes nesten som metallskrubb mot den tynne huden på innsiden av ankelen. 

Fingre griper forsiktig i ankelen, og løfter opp benet. Andre fingre stryker lett opp og ned på innsiden av låret. Negler skraper lett, så lett at det egentlig kiler. 

Fuktige pust fra Isak. 

Even vrir litt på seg, bruker kroppen for å få en følelse av hvor Isak er, hva som skjer, hva han kan forvente seg. Det eneste som skjer er at fingre blir borte, pust blir borte. 

"Tålmodighet, baby." Stemmen til Isak er full av latter. 

"Det er lett for deg å si." Han prøver å ikke vise hvor desperat han er, men vet at dirringen i stemmen avslører hvor ille det er.

Myke kyss treffer magen. Kyss som beveger seg sakte, men sikkert nedover. Forbi navelen. Kinnet til Isak treffer den harde pikken som ligger tungt mot magen. Leppene beveger seg stadig nedover, treffer huden på innsiden av låret. Beveger seg bort på andre låret og finner veien opp igjen, før det gjentar runden. 

Legger igjen en sti av fuktighet, og som i møtet med trekket fra vinduet blir til en kjølig sirkel rundt pikken. Isak understreker hvert kyss med rosende ord. "Hot, sexy, jeg elsker lydene du lager, du er min, bare min." 

Ord som får han til å sitre av stolthet. Stolthet over at Isak er hans. At han er Isaks. At han klarer å gi Isak dette. 

"Hva vil du at jeg skal gjøre med deg?" Ordene blir sagt samtidig som Isak fortsetter å kysse, trekker ut setningen, deler den opp. 

"Jeg trenger å kjenne deg." Svaret hans er oppstykket, stammende. Neglene gjør vondt mot håndflatene, han visste ikke engang at han knyttet hendene, og fingrene må tvinges til å gi slipp, tvinges til å slappe av.

"Hvordan føle meg?" Isak kryper oppover kroppen, varmen fra kroppen hans omslutter Evens, og madrassen synker litt under dem. Isak har fortsatt håndkleet på seg, det myke frottestoffet kiler når det treffer magen og lårene. "Som dette?" Han tar tak i pikken til Even, stryker den fast og bestemt. Even merker puster på kinnet sitt.

Even trekker pusten, strekker halsen for å prøve å finne leppene til Isak med sine egne. "Det er en god start. Men jeg hadde håpet på mer." 

Leppene hans finner kun luft. I stedet for konsentrerer Isak seg om brystvortene, småbiter i dem mens han runker Even hardt nok til at det er godt, men løst nok til at det ikke gjør noe særlig mer. 

Han kommer plutselig på regelen om at det er lov til å røre Isak og løfter varsomt hendene til han finner håret til Isak med den ene og en biceps med den andre. Fingertuppene masserer lett hodebunnen til Isak, akkurat sånn han vet han liker. 

Pusten går fortere, og Isak egger ham forsiktig fremover med hånda. Munnen flytter seg lenger og lenger ned over magen, magemusklene trekker seg sammen i forventning.

Hånden slutter å bevege seg opp og ned, holder pikken godt fast, og en munn kysser tuppen lett. "Som dette, da?" Det er en leken snert i stemmen til Isak, avslører at han vet godt at det han gjør kun er egnet til å erte. 

"Tampen brenner." Sengen rister når Isak ler. "Men du er et stykke unna å ta fyr."

"Hmmmm, får se hva vi kan gjøre med det, da." Stemmen til Isak avslører at han er like tent som det Even er. Den har fått den dype, litt rue klangen. Han skulle ønske han kunne se Isak, se hvor påvirket han er. 

Han vet det kommer, men likevel trekker han ufrivillig pusten med et rykk når de fuktige leppene omkranser pikken. Isak tar den så langt at Even kjenner hvordan han treffer bakerst i ganen, før munnen like raskt forsvinner. Det gjentas det et par ganger, og Even er veldig nærme å ta tak i bakhodet til Isak og styre hodet hans sånn at han får det han vil ha. Må ha. Men dette er Isak sitt show, han er bare med på leken.

Isak flytter litt på seg i sengen, og føtter treffer gulvet og går rundt senga. Rett etterpå høres knirkingen fra nattbordet når skuffen blir dratt ut, den burde vært smurt, for den blir stadig vanskeligere å åpne uten å måtte ty til nesten vold. 

Skuffen går igjen med et brak, før Isak er tilbake i senga, denne gangen på siden av ham. Så kommer et velkjent klikk fra lokken på flasken med glidemiddel, og trenger ikke se for å vite hva Isak gjør nå. Han flytter bena litt fra hverandre i forventning. 

"Ivrig, baby?" Lyden kommer fra et sted nærmere enn forventet, og blir etterfulgt av et dypt kyss og han svarer sultent tilbake. Legger hånden bak hodet til Isak for å holde ham fast et lite øyeblikk, og det hjelper en stund, før leppene nok en gang kysser luft. 

Og så er hånda til Isak der nede, finner veien forbi ballene og frem til hullet. Den første berøringen er kaldere enn forventet, Isak har ikke varmet opp glidemiddelet sånn som har pleier å gjøre. En finger glir umiddelbart inn med liten motstand. Even tror det er langfingeren, han er ikke helt sikker. 

Isak tar seg god tid, gir Even tid til å slappe av. Stopper opp og tar på mer glid. Vet at Even trenger det. Der Isak ofte skynder dem igjennom prep når det gjelder seg selv så er han tålmodigheten selv med Even, har alltid vært det. 

Fingrene til Isak er lange, og når dypt. Even hører hvor høyt han stønner, men han klarer ikke bry seg. Gidder ikke tenke på hvor mange som kan høre hva de gjør på, gidder ikke tenke på at vinduet tross alt er åpent. 

Finger nummer tre går inn samtidig som det kniper i ene brystvorten, og han puster skarpt inn når tennene til Isak er akkurat på rett side av for mye.

"For mye?" 

Han rister forsiktig på hodet. Takknemlig for at Isak sjekker, samtidig utålmodig etter mer. Leppene til Isak beveger seg nok en gang nedover magen og det er like før Even brøler i det Isak lar tunga dra seg sakte oppover skaftet, lager ørsmå halvsirkler på sin vei opp, snirkler rundt hodet. Hadde det vært fysisk mulig ville han blitt enda hardere nå, men han er allerede så hard at det nesten gjør vondt. 

"Isak!" Ordet stønnes nesten. 

Isak svarer med legge hele kroppen sin over Even. Han kan kjenne hud mot hud, Isak må ha kastet håndkleet da han gikk for å hente glid. Pikken hans slår mot fordypningen ved hoften til Even. Ene benet er over Evens, låret brukes til å gi Even etterlengtet friksjon mot sin egen kuk. 

"Jeg skal knulle deg så hardt." Tommelen hans leker seg med brystvorten til Even, og munnen kysser ham hardt. 

Even klarer ikke tenke, ville ikke kunne klart å forme noen ord om han blir tvunget til det. Alt han klarer å fokusere på er bankingen i kroppen, pulsen som raser, varm hud overalt. Bena løftes automatisk opp og til siden, lar Isak få nok rom. Han klamrer seg til Isak, fingrene holder hardt rundt høyre overarm. 

Pikken til Isak er ved åpningen, en følelse han aldri blir lei av. 

"Klar?" 

Det at Isak i det hele tatt spør gjør han nesten sur, helt til han husker hva Isak sa i sted. Det er Even som har kontrollen, Even som egentlig styrer showet, selv om det ikke helt føles sånn. 

"Kom igjen, Isak. Bare gjør det."

Isak synker inn i ett, langt støt. Gir seg ikke før han er helt inne. Det brenner litt, er akkurat litt for mye. 

"Vent." Ordene er ute av munnen hans før han rekker å tenke over det. 

Isak holder seg helt stille, og alt går fra hektisk til mykt i løpet av sekunder. Myke fingre som stryker Even der de holder lårene hans oppe, myke lepper som treffer hans og oksygenet kommer sakte, men sikkert tilbake i lungene, gjør musklene slappe og gir rom for Isak.

"Bedre? Vil du at jeg tar av skjerfet?" Det er spørsmål som krever at han svarer, det holder ikke bare å nikke eller riste på hodet, for hva sier han ja eller nei til da? Han er ikke klar for å ta av skjerfet, ikke enda. Det er plutselig veldig viktig for ham å fullføre det han, nei, det de har startet på. 

"Ja, du trenger ikke ta av skjerfet."

"Er du sikker?"

"Baby, jeg er sikker. Bare, ikke for hardt, ok?"

Isak beveger seg forsiktig, så lite at det er nærmere å kalles rugging enn knulling. Det er ikke ubehagelig lenger, tvert i mot. Disse små bevegelsene er akkurat nok til å treffe nøyaktig der de skal. Spesielt når Isak slipper taket i lårene hans og bøyer seg fremover, støtter seg med en arm på hver side av Even, klokka hans skraper lett i huden til Even. Isak kysser halsen, biter lett i den tynne huden, forsiktig, sikkert redd for å lage merker. 

"Mer, please." 

Isak øker tempoet, trekker seg lengre og lengre ut før han hamrer inn i Even, igjen og igjen. Overveldet av følelser lukker Even øynene under skjerfet, anstrenger seg for å komme Isak i møte. Hans egen pikk lekker jevnt, det drypper vått ned på magen. Han vet at om han hadde hatt lov å ta på seg selv ville han gjort det nå, strøket seg selv til orgasme i takt med støtene fra Isak. I stedet holder han seg fast i overarmene til Isak så godt det lar seg gjøre. Nyter følelsen av den myke huden over harde muskler. 

"Er du nærme?" Even rister på hodet, han både er og han er ikke. Han vet han trenger en hjelpende hånd, vet at han ikke vil klare å komme urørt, de har prøvd mange nok ganger. Men han vet også at det er ikke så mye som skal til heller. 

Isak forstår det, for like etterpå omslutter en hånd pikken hans. Runker hardt, i takt med støtene fra Isak. Orgasmen river igjennom ham, og han kommer hardere enn han trodde var mulig. Isak fortsetter å støte inn i ham, forlenger orgasmen. Støtene fra Isak blir urytmiske, brå og Even hører at han kommer før kroppen legger seg tungt over Even. Han slår armene om ham, holder ham fast. Driter i om de ligger med svette, glid og sæd mellom dem skjønn forening. 

Isak løfter seg litt opp, stryker over kinnet, skyver skjerfet oppover med skjelvende hånd. Lyset fra rommet er nesten ubehagelig sterkt og Even blinker et par ganger før øynene har vennet seg til det. 

Grønne øyne stirrer ned på ham. "Går det bra?"

Han drar Isak ned til seg, som umiddelbart finner plassen sin i armkroken, legger ene armen dovent over magen til Even. 

Fingrene leker med håret til Isak, lager krøller som forsvinner med en gang fingeren slipper taket. Det er en uthalingstaktikk, han vet det like godt som Isak. "Det der var…" Han vet ikke helt hva han skal si. Godt? Befriende? Digg? Skummelt? 

"Målløs? Har jeg pult deg målløs? Var det så bra?" Stemmen til Isak er cocky, sånn den er når Isak prøver å fake tøff. 

"Dust." Det kommer ut mye mykere enn tenkt 

Isak reiser seg halvveis opp, støtter seg på ene armen. Ser på Even med en mer alvorlig mine. "Men helt ærlig, Even. Går det bra?"

Even setter seg opp han også. Lener overkroppen inntil veggen, trekker bena opp mot kroppen. Fjerner skjerfet som ligger som en krans rundt hodet. "Det går bra. Det var bra. Veldig bra."

"Men…?"

Han leter i seg selv for å finne riktige ord å beskrive dette med. For det var jo godt. "Jeg vet ikke helt om jeg likte å ikke vite hva som skjer. Og det å ikke kunne seg deg, jeg savnet å se deg."

Isak er stille ubehagelig lenge, før han tar skjerfet ut av hendene hans, kaster det til side."Så kanskje ikke bind for øynene er helt din greie, det er helt ok. Det er jo mye annet vi kan bruke dem til." Det skjelmske smilet til Isak viser at de tenker på det samme, det som skjedde den dagen de kjøpte dem.

"Ja. Men jeg likte det da du bossa meg rundt, da."

"Å, ja? Hvordan da?"

"Nei, fortalte meg hva jeg skulle gjøre og ikke gjøre. Det at jeg ikke fikk ta på meg selv. Det var hot, da."

Isak bøyer seg frem, ber om et kyss. "Ok, baby. Skal huske det til neste gang."

**Author's Note:**

> Inspirasjon til den gangen Isak og Even hadde sex på hytta til tante og onkel er hentet fra Reformatering av imminentinertia, som finnes her: <https://archiveofourown.org/works/13438029/chapters/30798195> Den anbefales! 
> 
> Den gangen på balkongen vet jeg at jeg har lest et sted, men finner ikke igjen til riktig fic. Hvis noen vet hvilken jeg tenker på så skrik ut.


End file.
